doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Davros
Davros ist ein Wissenschaftler der Kaleds vom Planeten Skaro und der Erschaffer der Dalek. Davros' Vergangenheit In der Audio-Serie I, Davros erfährt man einiges über Davros' Familie: Sein Stiefvater ist Kolonel Nasgard, seine Mutter ist Calcula. Außerdem hat er eine Ältere Halb-Schwester namens Yarvell. Sein biologischer Vater heißt Quested. Erster Auftritt Als der Vierter Doctor gemeinsam mit Sarah Jane Smith und Harry Sullivan in der Episode Genesis of the Daleks auf Skaro landen, treffen sie erstmals auf Davros. Dalek-Movellan Krieg Rückkehr Nachdem Davros für lange Zeit eingefroren war, wurde er von den Daleks befreit. Davros auf Necros thumb|230px|Die [[Abtrünnige Daleks|Abtrünnigen bringen Davros nach Skaro (Revelation of the Daleks)]] Davros und einige seiner Imperialen Daleks können kurz vor der Explosion des Schiffes mit Hilfe eines Transporters fliehen. Er beginnt auf dem Planeten Necros in dem Bestattungsinstitut Tranquil Repose eine ganz neue Dalek-Rasse zu züchten, wozu er die aufbewahrten menschlichen Körper verwendet. Allerdings stellen sich Mitarbeiter des Instituts gegen Davros und nehmen Kontakt zum Planeten Skaro auf, woraufhin ein Trupp Abtrünniger Daleks nach Necros kommt und Davros gefangen nimmt. Sie planen, die Imperialen Daleks zu deaktivieren. Die von Davros neu gezüchteten Daleks werden von Orcini mittels einer gewaltigen Explosion vernichtet. Die Hand des Omega Unter unbekannten Umständen gelingt es Davros, mit seinen Imperialen Daleks ein Dalek-Mutterschiff zu erobern und zur Erde des Jahres 1963 zu reisen. Dort will er die Hand des Omega in seinen Besitz bringen. Mit dieser Waffe von Gallifrey will er die Daleks unbesiegbar machen, doch er muss gleich gegen zwei Gegner antreten: die Abtrünnigen Daleks wollen ebenfalls die Hand und der Siebte Doctor will verhindern, dass eine der beiden Dalek-Parteien die Hand in Besitz nimmt. Davros kann die Hand schließlich an Bord seines Schiffes bringen und aktivieren, was jedoch zur Zerstörung von Skaro führt. Bevor auch das Mutterschiff explodiert, kann Davros mittels einer Rettungskapsel entkommen (Remembrance of the Daleks). Ewiger Krieg Ein Jahr nach Beginn des Zeitkrieges kommandiert Davros ein Raumschiff im Kampf. Der Doctor wird Zeuge, wie dieses Schiff an den Toren Elysiums in den Rachen des Alptraum-Kindes fliegt. Der Doctor versucht das Schiff zu retten, doch es verschwindet. Lange glaubt er, Davros sei tot, doch jemand anderes rettet den Dalek-Schöpfer: Dalek Caan erscheint mittels eines Notfall-Zeitsprungs und rettet Davros und transportiert ihn in eine andere Zeit. Dort erschafft Davros aus seinen eigenen Zellen eine neue Dalek-Generation. Er fasst den Plan, eine Realitätsbombe zu bauen, mittels derer er alles Leben im Universum auszulöschen plant. Zu diesem Zweck transportiert er 27 Planeten durch Raum und Zeit in die Medusa Kaskade. Der Plan wird vom zehnten Doctor und der Hilfe dessen Begleitern aufgehalten. Als Davros Schiff kurz davor steht zu explodieren, bietet der Doctor ihm an, ihn mit seiner TARDIS zu retten. Dravros weigert sich und flucht über den Doctor als Weltenzerstörer. (Journey's End) Am Ende seines Lebens )]] Nachdem Davros diese Ereignisse geschafft hat irgendwie zu überleben ist er am Ende seiner Kräfte und kurz davor zu sterben. Er erinnert sich an seine Kindheit und das Zusammentreffen mit einem mysteriösen Mann, den er inzwischen als den Doctor identifizieren kann. Er schickt Colony Sarff aus, um nach ihm zu suchen und ihn zu sich zu bringen. (The Magician's Apprentice)'' )]] Sonstiges *Davros ist sehr schwer physisch behindert. Er benötigt ein Lebens-Erhaltung-System, ohne das er keine 30 Sekunden lang überlebt. Ohne sein künstliches "Dritte Auge" wäre er blind. In den Episoden ''The Stolen Earth + Journey's End hat er eine künstliche Hand. Seine linke Hand verlor er wegen einer Thal-Bombe, die ihn erwischte. *In seinem Lebenserhaltungs-Stuhl kann er auch fliegen. (Revelation of the Daleks) *Er leitet die Wissenschafts-Elite. Galerie Davros 2.jpg Davror.png|Davros in Remembrance of the Daleks Dalekd.png|Davros als Dalek-Imperator Davros80er.png|Davros in Resurrection of the Daleks Davros_fly.jpg|Davros fliegt P032qq8y.jpg|Davros in The Magician's Apprentice Davros Organe.jpg|DIe Organe und Knochen von Davros nl:Davros bg:Даврос ru:Даврос fr:Davros en:Davros en:Davros Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Gegenspieler des Doctors Kategorie:Wissenschaftler und Erfinder Kategorie:Außerirdische Davros Davros Kategorie:Kaled Kategorie:Davros Kategorie:Herrscher